


A Song for the Ages

by MapleSeaBuns, PurpleZombieTigress



Series: Past Lives [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Mentions of Death, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Resets, Songs, happy fluff, mettaton remembers resets, papyton, resets for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleZombieTigress/pseuds/PurpleZombieTigress
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton have endured much together throughout the timelines. Forces outside their control seem to try and tear them apart, but despite it all- and with the help of a single song, they seem to keep finding each other from one timeline to the next.  EDIT: My cool friend MapleSeaBuns is going to help me with the writing on this fic!





	1. A Song for the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: My friend MapleSeaBun has very kindly re-written the song for me! It's so much better now! Thank you!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so I'm open to critique, but please be gentle. (-nervous laugh-) I'm not the greatest writer. I've had this idea for a while, and usually I'd opt for a comic, but I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. So fanfic it is! I even wrote a song for this story!

_My darling, do not fear,_  
_My love is forever here._  
_My sunshine, my light_  
_You'll always be forever mine._  
_You've dried up the rain, eased my pain_  
_Life has never been the same, ever since you stole my heart._

_My wish into the lonely night sky, came true,_  
_When the heavens opened and the angels gave me you._  
_I pray this be not a dream_  
_But your love proves what I see_  
_Your smile, laugh, and love are all I need._

_Always and forever, my heart will stay_  
_With you by my side, till my soul decays_  
_My Darling, I love you, be near or be far,_  
_You are my sun, my moon, my bright shining star._

_All my cares drift away_  
_With a look of your face_  
_My heart’s a flutter_  
_At the sweet, gentle lullaby_  
_Your voice does sing, how it reminds_  
_That I am never alone_

_A tender kiss, a warming hug_  
_All of this is made of love_  
_I thank the stars above_  
_But still I fear I don’t give enough_  
_You reassure me, every time…._  
_Whenever I’m not at my prime….._  
_I hear these words you heard me say_  
_Time and time again, day after day_

_Always and forever, my heart will stay_  
_With you by my side, till my soul decays_  
_My Darling, I love you, be near or be far,_  
_You are my sun, my moon, my bright shining star._

   
That song; it was truly a song for the ages. Mettaton, the star of the underground had written this song with his significant other. This monster made him feel so safe, so secure and so loved, despite his many flaws.

The voice of the other was bold, but quite pleasant to listen to, and Mettaton found it soothing, especially after a day like today. The warm embrace surrounding him was strong yet gentle, and the robot felt safe and comforted.  
"Thank you, Darling...." He sighed, once the song was finished. Feeling rather needy, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and nuzzled close into their shoulder.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you. Promise you'll never leave me."  
_"Of course not, My shining star. Forever and always, I-"_

Mettaton woke up to his sensor blinking, indicating that he was finished charging. Instead of his beautiful EX form, he was back to this....this clunky square shaped chassis. Rectangular in shape with a single wheel at the bottom with which to move around. _Oh Lovely. It was that dream again._ The robot sighed, wheeling himself over to the short chubby reptilian monster that was slurping instant noodles from a cup, watching her large overhead screen.  
She turned to face the sound of slow wheeling coming towards her, and she hopped off the chair she'd been sitting on.  
"Oh, M-Mettaton! You're done charging! I have a f-favor I need to ask." she spoke quickly, almost seeming nervous.  
"Yes Alphys Darling, what is it? I'm VERY busy you know." Mettaton sighed. He didn't MEAN to sound so cranky. He just was not in the mood for this. Not after reality was such a let down.  
"W-Well, I've been observing the cameras I've set up all around and you'll n-never believe what I just saw." Alphys' voice was a mix of concern and excitement.  
"WHAT is it, Alphys?" Mettaton sighed, trying his hardest not to show the annoyance in his voice. "I am NOT in the mood for guessing games."  
The scientist bit her lower lip nervously. "A h-human has just entered the S-Snowdin territory."


	2. The tall skeleton arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus just wants people to remember his name and get the respect and recognition he so badly wants. Will his luck finally change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE! I've only posted the prologue and already a lot of you are being so nice! Ahhh! I really hope I don't disappoint you all!

Meanwhile, all the way out in the outskirts of Snowdin, a tall skeleton by the name Papyrus was getting ready for his sentry shift, whistling a familiar little tune that was unexplainably stuck in his skull. He wasn't quite sure where it had come from, but it was catchy, and he felt as though he'd known it for years. Papyrus couldn't quite put a finger on it, but for some reason, he was feeling unusually sentimental today.

"... _My darling I love you, be near or be far..._  
 _You are my sun, my moon, my bright shining star_..."

Papyrus' tenor pitched voiced rang softly through the crisp cold air, unheard by anyone else. Papyrus sometimes sang when he was alone, but very rarely in front of anyone else. The only other monster who had ever heard his singing would be his brother, Sans.  
For someone with such a naturally bold voice: Papyrus' singing was surprisingly pleasant.  
As he finished the chorus, he trailed off with a shake of his head, as his eyesockets gazed over his surroundings. Now was not the time to be singing. It was time to be diligent! He was Snowdin's greatest sentry after all, and if Undyne caught him singing instead of looking for humans, she would question his ability to serve in the Royal Guard!

Speaking of being on guard: Papyrus figured now might be a good time to check on his puzzles. They were clever traps set in place should a human arrive. Capturing a human would UNDOUBTEDLY reserve him a spot in the Royal Guard. Everyone would be singing his praises, and maybe....just maybe, he would meet his true love to sing that lovely song with. With high hopes, and his soul full of Determination, he set off; his bright red boots tromping through the pristine white snow.

Papyrus observed that his own puzzles were set up nicely, but his brother Sans'....well this just wouldn't do. With a frown, he headed back towards his brother's sentry station. _HE'D BEST NOT BE SLEEPING AGAIN!_ Papyrus thought. As much as he loved Sans, he didn't always take his job as a sentry very seriously. It concerned Papyrus greatly. What if a human came through and his brother let them slip past? That would be a disaster! It was one of the reasons Papyrus took his watch so seriously. He had to make up for his brother's ineptitude.

As he walked past the other sentry stations along the way, he smiled and waved a gloved hand at two dogs; other sentries from the Snowdin territory.  
"GOOD DAY, DOGARESSA, AND DOGAMY!"  
The two married dogs were nuzzling noses, and looked a little annoyed as they were disturbed.  
"Ruff..." Dogamy growled slightly. "The tall skeleton is so loud." He muttered.  
"So loud, and he will not even throw us a bone. He has so many." Dogaressa commented, going back to nuzzle her significant other.  
Papyrus would normally ignore them and let these comments slide, but it seemed they'd forgotten his name.....again. No matter, he'd just have to remind them.  
"I AM SORRY, BUT I- _THE GREAT PAPYRUS_ , CANNOT SPARE ANY BONES! I NEED THEM IN CASE A HUMAN ARRIVES!" He posed heroically, a hand on the chest of his battle body, his red scarf blowing triumphantly behind him. With that, the skeleton turned his heel and continued on his way.

Not letting that encounter discourage him; he continued along the path, past the snow covered evergreens. Their fresh pine scent was invigorating, and Papyrus soon spotted another dog. With a friendly smile, the skeleton waved at Lesser Dog, who was playing in the snow. Why Undyne let THEM join the Royal Guard, and not him- Papyrus would never know. All they seemed to do was build snow dogs, and stare with a goofy grin on their face. Papyrus was just as capable of building magnificent snow sculptures, and grinning at folks. In fact, he was probably the best at both of those things.  
"GREETINGS, LESSER DOG!" He waved. "I SEE YOU ARE PATROLLING DILIGENTLY. I AM SURE UNDYNE WILL BE QUITE PLEASED!" Lesser dog just popped it's head out of the snow and stared at the skeleton with a blank look on it's face. (Or was it hungry? Papyrus could never tell with these dogs.) Just in case, he continued on his way, where he found Doggo leaning against his own station, smoking a dog treat.

"HELLO, DOGGO! SMOKING IS NOT VERY BECOMING!" He lightly scolded. "IT IS A NASTY HABIT, AND MOST UNHEALTHY! BUT NOT TO WORRY! FOR I- THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE GLAD TO HELP YOU QUIT WHENEVER YOU ARE READY! IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD TO BE SHORT OF BREATH SHOULD A HUMAN ARRIVE!" Papyrus only wanted to help his fellow sentry. Although they patrolled different areas of Snowdin, they should still help each other out, should they not? Dogaressa and Dogamy seemed to forget his name, so as extra insurance, he very kindly decided to drop Doggo a hint in kind. It would save him the embarrassment of forgetting it after all. Doggo just sniffed and frowned.  
"It's the tall skeleton...." He grunted. "Always so loud."  
Papyrus stopped briefly, the grin fading from his face. He knew Doggo had some eyesight troubles, but now his memory was going as well? How sad.  
"NYEH HEH HEH...." He laughed nervously. "WELL, I, THE GREAT _PAPYRUS_ "-He emphasized his name for good measure- "AM INDEED VERY TALL. AND HANDSOME I MIGHT MENTION." He posed heroically, his scarf once again blowing triumphantly behind him as he did. "WITH A MELODIOUS VOICE THAT DRAWS THE ATTENTION OF ALL WHO HEAR IT!"  
Doggo just snorted. "Very loud, indeed. At least I have no trouble seeing the tall skeleton." Papyrus did an awful lot of moving around after all.  
The skeleton did his best to maintain his smile, but truthfully: he was a little bit discouraged. Despite being kind enough to remind the dogs of his name, (to avoid embarrassing them of course) they never did seem to be able to remember it. "WELL, KEEP A VIGILANT EYE OUT, FRIEND!" Papyrus quipped. "PAPYRUS WILL BE BACK LATER TO ASSIST YOU WITH YOUR MEMORY PROBLEM!" He called as he headed off.

Admittedly, Papyrus' mood was a little bit soured by this point. When he finally arrived at Sans' sentry station, the shorter stockier skeleton was just...standing there. Beside a very peculiar lamp no less. Another one of his goofy pranks no doubt. Couldn't Sans take ANYTHING seriously?  
"Sup bro?" The shorter skeleton grinned. Papyrus was not amused, and he stomped over. The height difference between the two was quite significant, with Papyrus at over six feet tall (Six feet, five inches to be exact) and Sans standing around four and a half feet tall; together they were quite an amusing sight.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP", BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled. He'd just about had it. Was he the ONLY responsible Sentry in Snowdin? "IT'S BEEN-" Papyrus thought about it a moment. "-EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"  
"Staring at this lamp. It's pretty cool. You wanna look?" Sans smirked, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his blue hooded sweater.  
Papyrus stomped his foot angrily. "NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!" What did a stupid lamp have to do with anything?

  
"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY? I NEED TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I **MUST** BE THE ONE! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-" He posed heroically, "-WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" If he captured a human, surely Undyne would let him join the Royal Guard then. Maybe those dogs would finally remember his name! Maybe he could even gain a new friend or two out of the deal. Was that so much to ask?  
"Maybe this lamp will help you." the shorter skeleton suggested. Again, Papyrus was not amused. He wanted a real solution! What kind of dumb prank was this?  
"SANS!!" He whined, stomping his foot again. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

He was not in the mood for his brother's shenanigans. This was made even worse by the fact his brother soon started to crack some of his puns. His TERRIBLE puns, and yet...Papyrus couldn't help but smile in spite of it all. With another brief exchange, and a light scolding, Papyrus was off. He wanted to attend to his puzzles, to make sure they were up to standards should a human arrive. He hadn't gotten far before Sans caught up to him. For someone so lazy, he certainly got around quickly. Why, he couldn't even put on proper shoes. He often trod around in his pink fuzzy slippers- which he was wearing right now, as a matter of fact.

  
"Hey bro, are you feeling alright?" Sans asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about all the puns back there. I was just trying to make you laugh."  
The taller skeleton sighed. "Oh I am not angry with you, brother...I am sorry...I am just frustrated." He admitted, his tone softening. It was almost shocking to think that Papyrus' voice could become so quiet.

Sans' grin faded. "Did the dogs forget your name again?" he asked softly. Papyrus nodded.

"Aw Papyrus..."

"I work so hard, and still I get no respect. I don't understand... What am I doing wrong?" The taller skeleton sighed.

  
Sans reached up to pat his brother's shoulder. "Nothing, bro. You're the coolest guy I know. Don't worry. Your time will come soon, and I know you'll outshine everyone when it does."  
"Do you really think so?" Papyrus looked down at Sans.  
"I know so, Paps."  
Papyrus smiled, and straightened his posture, encouraged by his brother's words.  
"YOU ARE RIGHT! I WILL SHOW UNDYNE! ONE DAY I WILL SHOW HER-"  
Suddenly Sans reached up, tapped Papyrus on the shoulder and pointed to the path behind them.  
"Bro, take a look over there!"  
"SANS, I WAS NOT FINISHED." Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms. "SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" He was cut off yet again, as his brother yanked on the scarf around his neck and pointed to something on the path ahead of them. Normally Papyrus would have been annoyed, but the sight Sans was pointing at just made his jaw drop.  
Papyrus' eye sockets widened. "SANS! IS THAT-" he gasped. There was a small creature he had never laid eyes on before. It was as short as Sans, with messy brown hair, and wearing a blue and pink striped sweater. Could it be? Was that "-A HUMAN?!" Papyrus couldn't believe it! His luck was finally changing!


	3. The Star of the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton meets a skeleton he's sure he's never met before. So why does he seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my lack of updating. I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. No promises on regular updates, as I work quite a bit, but I have not abandoned this story! I might go back and edit some errors later. In the meantime, enjoy! (I hope)

Mettaton didn't normally make a habit of visiting Alphys in her lab, as he was often busy with his shows, and his fans, and all the other little things that just went with being a popular celebrity. Considering he couldn't remember anything other than his dream when he'd woken up, he assumed that he was there for repairs. That would explain a lot. Though- it seemed odd to him that he ONLY seemed to have these dreams while he was under repairs. This was not the first time he'd had that dream, he was sure. It was simply too real, and he knew it much too well: the strong yet gentle embrace, that wonderful singing voice, someone who loved him. Not just as a star, but someone who loved HIM. It was too wonderful to be true, and he knew it. A dream is all it would ever be.

A few moments earlier the Royal scientist, Doctor Alphys had given him some big news: A human had just entered the Snowdin territory. Hearing this- he froze in place.

"A...a human...?"

Mettaton's cranky mood seemed to vanish instantly. He ADORED humans. In fact, it was a dream of his to perform for them on the surface one day. One more human soul was all that was needed to make that dream become a reality. They currently had six souls, but with Seven? The monster king, Asgore could become a being of infinite power and shatter the barrier!

Wheeling closer to the large computer screen in the laboratory, Mettaton watched in awe as two skeletons- presumably brothers- confronted the short human. He was so mesmerized that he absently placed a white gloved hand on the large screen, chuckling as he watched the skeleton's antics. He wasn't quite sure WHAT they were doing, but goodness- it was certainly entertaining.

 _Oh, what a couple of goofballs!_ he thought. These two were nearly as entertaining as he was, the tall one especially. He could have just stood there watching, however; the silence was interrupted by the loud cheery music of Alphys' ringtone. It was the annoying familiar theme song of "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie", the scientist's favorite human cartoon. Why she enjoyed it so much, Mettaton would never know. She watched it when she did repairs on him, and she talked about it so frequently, he was sure she had all of her DVD's memorized.

"U-Um...excuse me..." Alphys mumbled, nervously fidgeting with her phone. She took a deep breath, her claw hanging over the answer button.

"Oh, for Asgore's sake! JUST ANSWER IT!" Mettaton barked at her, his front screen forming an exclamation point to emphasize his point. He didn't know how much more he could listen to that awful music!

Alphys let out a pathetic whimper and hesitantly answered.

"H-Hello...?" She squeaked, her expression going from scared to surprise in a second. "OH! H-hi Papyrus..."

 _Papyrus?_ that was quite an unusual name, Mettaton thought, and yet- it seemed to resonate with him. He'd swore he'd never heard it before, so why did it seem so terribly familiar?

Well, no matter. Right now, there were more important tasks at hand. Like his show for instance! He had a show to go film. He WAS the star of the Underground after all, and everyone was counting on him to entertain!

"Well Alphys, I must be off. Toodles, Darling~" The robot waved and started to wheel off, when-

" **WAIT!!** "

Mettaton froze in place and spun around on his wheel as Alphys yelled in a _very_ uncharacteristically loud voice. _Where did THAT come from?_

"M-Mettaton, Wait! I need you to go to Snowdin. Papyrus is nearly r-ready to activate the tile puzzle." She explained. The notorious tile puzzle. Alphys had installed it in Snowdin months ago for a sentry claiming he needed it in case a human arrived. It WAS a pretty clever puzzle, Mettaton had to admit. Best of all, it was completely random- all the better to add dramatic effect. He was considering using the one in Hotland for a new gameshow. Wouldn't that be entertaining?

"P-please.." Alphys continued. "It's very important...H-he's a sentry in Snowdin and...as you've seen, h-he's with the human. I d-don't want to let him down. I...I've a-already let t-too many monsters down..." She mumbled that last part under her breath, but Mettaton still heard it.

One more soul. That was all that was needed to shatter the barrier and free all the monsters in the underground. Mettaton was silent for a few moments in thought. For **ONCE** , this was in fact: more important than entertaining the underground. Escaping the underground meant he'd have a chance at bigger and better things! He'd be living his dream. His dream to entertain humans! Of course, freedom was something they all wanted, but this filled the star with determination all the same.

"Alright, Darling." He agreed. "I'll be off then."

Using the jets Alphys had installed, Mettaton made his way there in short order. To his surprise, the tall skeleton came running over the moment he'd landed on the soft powdery snow. Well, his jets did melt the snow a little, but it would have been soft and powdery. The skeleton was dressed in what looked like a makeshift suit of armor. A white chest plate, with blue bottoms, paired with bright red gloves, boots, and a scarf that trailed elegantly behind him when he moved. Although the ensemble struck him as being a bit...out of place, Mettaton did admire his color coordination at the very least. If nothing else, he did have to admire the fact the skeleton had his own sense of style. Not to mention, he was one of the more handsome monsters the star had laid sight upon.

"EXCELLENT!" the skeleton enthusiastically exclaimed. "DOCTOR ALPHYS, YOUR TIMING IS IMPECCABLE AS ALWAYS!"

 _That voice!_ Besides his "unique" attire, and energetic demeanor, the skeleton's voice was what stood out to Mettaton right away. It was bold; a regal voice that demanded attention! Yet it was not unpleasant by any means. Why, it could very likely compete with his own, the star thought. He wanted to hear more of that unique voice!

"Why, hello Darling~" Mettaton cooed, interrupted by a gruff cough on the other side of him, causing him to flinch back slightly. Beside him was the other skeleton from the screen- much shorter than the other, and stockier. He was wearing a fur hooded blue jacket, paired with basketball shorts and...fuzzy pink SLIPPERS? Well, these skeletons certainly had their own tastes. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Mettaton was also a monster with an unconventional set of tastes. The shorter skeleton grinned at him. "Hey."

 _When did HE get here?!_ Mettaton wondered. He was awfully quiet for a monster so stocky.

"Ah, my goodness Darling! You startled me!" He laughed nervously, attempting to regain his composure. "Anyway, Doctor Alphys tells me you're ready to activate the tile puzzle! It's truly a work of art, is it not?"

The taller skeleton rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. Suddenly, his eye sockets widened. "METTATON?!" he exclaimed, looking as if his jaw was going to drop clean off of his face.

Oh!...OH curses! Why hadn't he thought to wear a disguise? OF COURSE he'd be recognizable. He was Mettaton! EVERYONE knew him!

_Think, Metta, Think!!_

"Oh nooo, Darling~ I'm his...uh. His stunt double, um... Happstaton!" the robot blurted out the first thing that came to mind and immediately regretted it. _What a stupid story. He's never going to buy thi-_

"OH! OF COURSE! THAT MAKES SENSE!" the tall skeleton grinned, raising a hand triumphantly in the air. "I KNOW METTATON WOULD BE MUCH TOO BUSY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

 _WHAT?_ He was actually buying it? Or was he just playing along to give Mettaton the benefit of the doubt? he wondered.

"DOCTOR ALPHYS MUST HAVE BUILT YOU AS WELL! YOUR RESEMBLANCE IS ASTOUNDING! IT MUST BE AMAZING TO WORK WITH METTATON. I..I AM A HUGE FAN OF HIS, YOU KNOW." The skeleton smiled slightly, his voice seemed to soften as he spoke. Something that seemed nearly unthinkable for someone with such a projecting voice. "Will you...say hello to him for me?" 

Mettaton couldn't help but feel touched. He had a lot of fans but...This skeleton talked about him in a different way, as if recalling a memory of an old friend. How peculiar.

"What's your name, Darling?" the robot asked.

"OH, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS!" The tall one introduced them quickly, snapping out of his momentarily timid demeanor. "I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO LATE WITH MY INTRODUCTIONS! HOW RUDE OF ME!"

So THIS was Papyrus. Not what Mettaton was expecting, but it certainly made sense now that he'd said it.

"Hey bro, I hate to interrupt, but here comes the human." Sans pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh my. Leave it to me!" the robot piped up, wheeling himself into place, and connecting to the puzzle hurriedly. He'd been so intrigued by his conversation with Papyrus, that he'd nearly forgotten why he was there in the first place. He retracted his arms and wheel, so his appearance was nothing more than a rectangular machine.

Papyrus glanced over curiously, while closer the human approached.

"Now Darling, when you're ready, just tell me, but do be discreet about it." The robot instructed quietly.

"OF COURSE, HAPPSTATON." Papyrus nodded in understanding.  
He was even more fun to watch in person, as opposed to the big screen in the laboratory. The rules were fairly standard, and despite the fact Mettaton knew the rules quite well, he enjoyed listening to Papyrus explain them. Something about the skeleton's voice resonated with him.

"NOW THEN!" The skeleton raised his right hand, an indication that he was about to begin.

"RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE: YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!!" Papyrus smirked as he said this, as if he knew something. The underground was filled to the brim with monsters, and as Mettaton had observed earlier on the laboratory screen- the human had already "fought" their fair share of monsters. Of course, in his opinion: this human seemed like a pacifist. Instead of fighting; they used clever tactics to calm the monsters down until they no longer wished to fight. Clever. Very clever.

"ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU WILL, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU."

As the explanation continued, Mettaton couldn't help but wonder why on earth, or _HOW_ on earth Alphys had managed to place piranhas in the tile puzzle. Some sort of magic most likely. In the Underground, it was best not to think too hard about these sorts of things. As long as it was entertaining, that's all he cared about.

"ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER; THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY!" Papyrus took a deep breath, seeming more and more exhilarated by the second.

"AND FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE." Papyrus grinned. "DOES THAT ALL MAKE SENSE?"

Mettaton couldn't see the human's reaction from where he was, but he did hear them speak a soft "Yes, got it."

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus' eye sockets sparkled in delight, and he trotted excitedly over to Mettaton.

"HAPPSTATON, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND ACTIVATE THE PUZZLE NOW." He spoke as softly as he could, placing a gloved hand on Mettaton's side. No sooner had he felt Papyrus' touch, did the robot feel a spark in his gears, and then- a vision! It lasted only a second, but the image was as clear as day all the same!

Papyrus was still standing in front of him, but instead of asking him to activate a puzzle, he was holding his hand, smiling at him with an adoring look on his face. Instead of Snowdin, he was in a warmly lit room, the two of them bathed in the reflection of the lights. Mettaton could feel his soul fluttering inside of his metal chasis, and just like that, the vision faded. Papyrus was still looking at Mettaton, but instead of a look of adoration, the skeleton's face was filled with confusion and concern.

"Th-that was strange..." The skeleton shook his head and turned back to the robot with his usual loud voice. "H-HAPPSTATON? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU HEAR ME?"

If Mettaton could blush, he would have been blushing deeply. What was strange? What was Papyrus talking about? There's no way he could have seen that too...  

"HAPPSTATON?"A second calling of his name brought Mettaton back to reality.  
  
Oh right! The Puzzle! He couldn't let Papyrus down!

That little spark from earlier seemed to have messed things up, as the puzzle tile gave off a little spark- it was hardly noticeable unless you were very close to it, but Mettaton had certainly noticed it. As the electricity flowed through the tiles, the robot hoped that the puzzle wouldn't explode or anything like that. It would of course be more entertaining, but Papyrus would be so upset, and he didn't want that.

Soon the tiles set to their final destinations and....they formed a perfectly straight pink path, leading right to Papyrus.

_Oh no...How can that be?_

Papyrus looked absolutely baffled and he slowly twirled away. Mettaton couldn't help but feel guilty. Papyrus was so looking forward to this, and he'd let him down.  
______________________________________________

"I don't know WHAT happened, Alphys! It was like experiencing Deja Vu!"

Back at the Hotland Labratory, Mettaton crossed his metal arms over his very rectangular body, causing a slight clinking sound. "Something happened when Papyrus touched me..."

'W-Well...The puzzle IS supposed to be c-completely random." Alphys sighed. She just didn't think it would be so clear cut this time. During the testing process, it always generated a random pattern. Of course, the one time it was wasn't a test- it would mess up. Either way, there wasn't much that could be done about it now.

"M-mettaton... I know things didn't quite go the way we'd hoped this time b-but I had an idea and I w-was hoping you'd be able to help out..." Alphys bit her lip nervously.

"Yes, Darling?" Mettaton asked, his voice sounding defeated. He was really more upset about disappointing the kind skeleton than letting the human escape.

The scientist took a deep breath and proposed that if the human DID manage to make it past Waterfall, that Mettaton help her put on a show of sorts.

"You want me to _WHAT_ , Darling?"

Mettaton stared at the Royal Scientist who was fidgeting nervously. She was wringing her hands nervously, and sweat was dripping down her yellow scales.

"P-please? J-just think of how much fun it would be. I-It's not likely they'll make it past U-Undyne...b-but if they do! Y-your ratings would increase....m-maybe..." Alphys mumbled quietly, blushing brightly when mentioning the name of the Royal Guard Captain. Although she denied it profusely when asked- Mettaton was positive Alphys had a huge crush on her. He decided not to tease her about it just this once though.

"Well...I suppose I _AM_ looking for a way to bring excitement to my shows. The audience would surely eat it up, wouldn't they? But you have to do something for me in return, Darling."

".....W-what is it?"

"Alphys, could you finish my EX body, please? I had **ANOTHER** dream about it...." he asked softly.

Alphys went quiet for a moment. "M-Mettaton....What do y-you mean 'another'? This is the first time you've told me about any of these dreams..."

"WHAT? No Darling, I'm sure I've told you about these before!" What was going on? He could have sworn-!

She shook her head and he could tell she was telling the truth. Was he losing his mind?

"T-this is the first I've heard of this..." She reiterated. "B-but I do have s-some good news...I did install your EX body....j-just like you asked." Demanded was really more like it, but there was no way Alphys was going to say anything about that.

Mettaton's front screen displayed a series of dots. Is that was he was in the lab for? Having a new body installed? He'd had it all along and no one thought to tell him? He missed it so much, it was nearly painful.

"Um...M-Mettaton? Do you still want to see your new body?" She asked nervously, not liking how quiet he was being.  
Mettaton looked up, his square shaped head giving a nod.  
"Yes Darling. More than anything."

"T-This way then.." She led him over to a mirror. "Ready?"

"Yes, of course, but what are you-?"

Before he could finish, Alphys flipped the switch on his back, and stood back. The robot began to shake, and rattle uncontrollably, and he could feel his inner parts shifting around. It felt...familiar. It felt good! So good in fact, that an involuntary "OH YES~" Escaped him. He spun around, looking in the mirror, and gasped.

"Oh! Oh...Darling!" He breathed. "It's just as beautiful as I remember it..." Aside from the obvious fact he was made out of metal (and magic), Mettaton's new body nearly resembled a human's. The hair which he now had, was black with a pink tint. It was mid neck length and flipped out at the ends, with long bangs covering the right side of his face. It gave him a look of seductive mysteriousness, as if he were hiding a delicious secret, and he loved it! He had a sleek jawline, gorgeous eyes (Well the one not hidden behind his bangs was gorgeous) and white pointy teeth hidden beneath soft full lips. He could kiss his reflection with how beautiful his face was alone! And he wasn't even wearing makeup yet! The rest of his body did not disappoint either! He had an impressive looking pink chest plate with black pointy shoulder pads. Below that, beautiful curves, and the soul container on his abdomen was a nice touch. Clearly though: the best was saved for last, as Mettaton couldn't take his eyes off them once he saw them- his new legs! Shapely with curves in all the right places! These gorgeous long legs complete with knee high pink stilettos (and a very nice behind if he said so.)

A smile, a genuine smile found its way upon his lips. He could feel oily tears coming to his eyes and they streaked down his cheeks. He was so...so beautiful! He'd missed this form so much! It was nearly unbearable knowing he'd have to hide it for a little bit longer. With a form this gorgeous, he just HAD to make a big appearance!

"Thank you..." He whispered, pulling Alphys into a big hug. He couldn't wait to show the underground his new body!


	4. DATING START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MapleSeaBuns wrote half of this chapter because she wanted to see this continue already. XD.  
> Real Chapter Summary: Pap tries to figure his feelings out, CAN he love a human!?

Papyrus was placing the finishing touches on his latest puzzle. The human had bested him from the last one so this next one had to be perfect! First the mishap with the electricity maze, which left him quite… _Shocked_ . He cringed at his inner pun. Sans was getting inside his head no doubt. Speaking of Sans, the puzzle HE had devised was no good at all. It was just a crossword puzzle thrown on the ground. How Sans expected that to work, Papyrus had no idea. It seemed his brother really WAS getting lazier and lazier every day.  
  
The switch puzzles did no good either, and finally the tile puzzle… Either the human was much craftier than anticipated or he needed to give Alphys a lesson on proper puzzle mechanics. It had taken such a long time to install. It was so special, “Happstaton” had even traveled all the way from Hotland to help out with it.  
  
If Papyrus was being completely honest, he didn’t actually believe “Happstaton” was Mettaton’s stunt double. He was Mettaton’s biggest fan! If Mettaton even HAD a stunt double, he would surely be the first to know about it! Besides that, his chassis was an exact replica of Mettaton’s. It was good. _Too good._

Still, there had to be a reason Mettaton wanted to keep his identity a secret, and Papyrus was great at keeping secrets for friends! At least… he would be if anyone ever trusted him with one. Wait a minute!

A thought suddenly entered Papyrus’ mind that made his soul flutter. What if Mettaton decided to trust Papyrus with his secret? What if that was why he chose an alternate persona- to test Papyrus' secret keeping skills.

Oh, Mettaton really was more clever than Papyrus initially thought.

 _NOT TO WORRY, METTATON! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KEEP YOUR SECRET NICE AND SAFE!_  He thought.

The tile puzzle had turned out to be a little disappointing, but that was alright. What was done was done. Papyrus figured it may have been his own fault anyway. Right in the middle of activating the puzzle, his mind had wandered into a daydream of sorts. A daydream in which the skeleton was holding the hand of a beautiful figure. A figure he’d never seen before, but he swore he knew them from somewhere. The two of them were bathed in the reflections of a warm light surrounding them. It was calm, and peaceful, and for that single moment, Papyrus had felt purely content. The skeleton's cheekbone's flushed a pale orange as he recalled the memory, then quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. For now, he had to focus on getting that dog on his post.

“ALRIGHT, YOU REMEMBER WHAT TO DO WHEN THE HUMAN COMES, CORRECT?”

The dog gave Papyrus a sloppy lick as his tail wagged.

“GAH! NO! NOT THE FACE!!! YOU ARE TO INTIMIDATE THE HUMAN! SHOW SOME PASSION!! LIKE THE HUMAN DID WITH MY COOKING!”

Actually, now that he thought about it, the human did seem quite passionate about his cooking and his puzzles. Something about that seemed….familiar…..but he couldn’t think of as to how. The gears in the skeleton’s brain began to turn, and he was beginning to piece things together! That vision Happstaton sent him- It only appeared after the human had arrived at the puzzle! Not only that, but the puzzle had formed a straight path down the tiles: a path leading right to Papyrus! Was this destiny? The warm feeling inside of him returned, and was as strong as the lights that surrounded him. Were these feelings with the human the same as these feelings? Did he feel that strongly about the human? Maybe he should stop proofreading Undyne’s letters. His thoughts were interrupted with another lick at his face.

“ACCURSED CANINE! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE TO ASSIST ME IN JAPING THE HUMAN! NOT LICKING MY FACE!!”

“Aww, come on Pap, he's just trying to show you a bit of puppy love.” Sans appeared seemingly out of nowhere, big smile and all.

“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU PUNS! WHAT’S THE STATUS ON THE HUMAN!? I HAVE THE GAUNTLET READY!”

He left his place and had the pieces hidden away as he joined his brother.

“They’re on their way, bro. in fact, here they are now.”

Sans pointed to the human beginning to walk across the bridge. Perfect timing too! Once they got about halfway, they stopped, knowing exactly how this went. Sans watched the kid as Pap began his usual monologue.

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

With a press of the button on his remote, the pieces of the gauntlet appeared.   
“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!” He declared.   
“ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE-” He pointed dramatically at the human, his scarf blowing behind him.   
“I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!” Papyrus emphasized his point, but the longer he stood there, the less he wanted to actually activate it. There was a long pause.   
“Well? What’s the holdup?” Sans asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.   
“HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?” Papyrus felt a light blush in his cheeks.   
“I’M….I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!”   
Nor Sans or the human seemed convinced and with good reason too, as nothing was happening. Papyrus made a rushed excuse about the puzzle not being up to his standards and ran off.   
__________________________________   
  
“Well that was a complete bust…..”

Papyrus was strolling across Snowdin to the border of Waterfall to finish his patrol. He decided not to use the gauntlet. The human would have easily solved it anyway, he told himself, so it wasn’t a complete loss.

He did wonder about the human, his feelings and theirs. Could he be….?

“NO. THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN’T BE FALLING FOR THE HUMAN! I NEED TO BE CAPTURING THEM!”

But could they?

“WELL HOW COULD THEY NOT!? I AM VERY GREAT!”

But all those feelings….that passion, that light feeling in his soul. Maybe he WAS falling for the human. He pondered this for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps in the snow. Papyrus turned around to see the human approaching him.   
“H-HUMAN!” He greeted. Well it was now or never.. He had to be honest with them.   
Before he knew what he was doing, Papyrus was pouring his soul out to the human. They’d barely just met, but he felt something with them. Like he’d known them for a long time. He looked at the human’s expression. It was very hard to read. What would Undyne think of this whole thing, he wondered.   
  
_GET HOLD OF YOURSELF, PAPYRUS! YOU ARE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN! JUST LIKE UNDYNE HAS ORDERED!_ He told himself, taking a defensive stance as he summoned a bone club. He didn’t WANT to fight them, but they’d left him no choice!   
Just like with the puzzles, the human dodged his bone attacks with impressive accuracy. They showed such flexibility, and impressive battle tactics. The skeleton thought he could handle it though, until they blew a kiss at him. Were they-   
“FLIRTING?!” His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. They were in the middle of a heated battle and here was the human, flirting with him! Did they feel the same complex feelings as him?   
“W-WE’LL GO ON A DATE LATER!” He blurted out. Is that not what you did with someone who flirted with you?   
Papyrus had a difficult time concentrating on the rest of the battle, but he did his best. He still had to try and capture the human!   
  
The battle ended at a stalemate. Papyrus just couldn’t bring himself to truly attack the human. He was ecstatic to know his feeling were reciprocated when the human flirted with him in battle. The date could wait for later, but it never left his mind for too long.  
  
Before hurrying off, Papyrus offered the human a chance to go on a date with him. He was nervous but, they’d flirted with him! That had to mean something. He felt so lightheaded and giddy at the whole prospect, that it felt like he was walking on air as he ran back home to wait.   
  
It wasn’t too much longer before the human wandered back to Snowdin, and stood before Papyrus who was contemplating things on the step in front of his house. When the skeleton noticed they had come back, he jumped up excitedly. The Great Papyrus could not be caught slacking off!   
“SO, YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. “Y-YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS…” They had to be if they were here. That was the only possible explanation for them coming back. He’d waited for this day for so long! And at long last, love was in his grasp!   
The skeleton nervously twiddled his fingers. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening! He opened the door to his house and invited the human inside. He spent a lot of time at his house, and this date had to be special!   
  
He let them look around the house for a little while, and watched with a smile as they inspected Sans’ pet rock, the kitchen, and nearly everything else on the lower level of the house. They even found some spare G in his couch! He’d allow them to keep it as a token of a job well done in cleaning the mess up. When he saw the human glancing at the television, Papyrus turned it on for them, thinking perhaps they wanted to watch a show. The only shows that played underground were by Mettaton, but Papyrus adored them all the same. Every time he watched Mettaton on screen, he got a happy warm feeling in his bones. It didn’t matter if the robot was cooking, hosting a game show, or singing. He was so talented, it was no surprise as to why he was so popular. Perhaps the human would love Mettaton as much as Papyrus did. Besides pasta, and their love of puzzles, Mettaton’s show could be one more thing they could had in common.   
  
To his shock however; the screen displayed nothing but Mettaton’s theme song and the words

_“STAY TUNED FOR A NEW PROGRAM,_

-MTT”

Papyrus’ eyes widened.

“WHAT? IT’S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS!” He insisted. “T-THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE. DON’T JUDGE ME.” This was so odd… Usually there was nothing but Mettaton episode after Mettaton episode. If it wasn’t live, there was ALWAYS a re-run. Either something was going on at the studio, or Mettaton had something BIG planned, something in which he wanted the audience to wait in great anticipation for.  
  
Once the human was finished looking around downstairs, Papyrus let them have a look inside his bedroom, which he took a great deal of pride in keeping spotless. The shorter human took a quick look around his room before stopping at the table beside the skeleton’s bed that neatly displayed a wide array of  sexy robot figurines, many of them resembling Mettaton.   
“AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES!” Papyrus raised a hand triumphantly in the air. “A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS!” This was not necessarily true, but it sounded a lot cooler than telling someone he was trying to impress that he just liked collecting them. The figures reminded him of Mettaton and they gave him the same happy warm feeling that watching his show did.

The human shrugged and walked back over to Papyrus, as if expecting something further. “S-SO…IF YOU’VE SEEN EVERYTHING, DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?” He asked nervously, twiddling his fingers. The human nodded and smiled, and Papyrus seemed relieved. They didn’t talk much, but that was quite alright! Papyrus could do enough talking for the both of them. The skeleton pulled out a worn out book from his battle body and skimmed through it quickly. Papyrus had read the dating manual many times in preparation for a date, but he was still so nervous now that the time had come. He couldn’t mess this up! He just couldn’t!

He cleared his throat and placed a hand on his chest to project his voice, before taking the first step declared by the rule book:

Asking someone on a date.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!” The skeleton boldly declared.   
The human chuckled, and nodded a yes.

“R-REALLY? WOWIE!” He gasped. Papyrus could hardly believe his luck! Not only had he asked someone on a date, but they’d said yes!

The date started off well enough. The human accepted his date invitation, complimented his outfit, and even giggled at some of the things he said. Clearly they were enjoying themself...but their dating power was so great! He had to think of something fast. It was hard to compete like this, however. It was time for a test! The human seemed to enjoy his puzzles, so why wouldn’t they enjoy a test?

“I-I AM SORRY, BUT THIS DATE CANNOT ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! NOT UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!” Papyrus declared, pointing a finger dramatically at the shorter human. His dramatic points just didn’t have the same flare as when his scarf blew behind him, but it would have to suffice.

 _THERE! I CAN HAVE SECRETS TOO!_ He thought. It was thrilling to have someone new to share a secret with! Someone who wasn’t Sans or Undyne!  To his alarm though, the human pointed at his hat, as if they already knew the drill. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened.

“W-WELL THEN! YOU FOUND MY SECRET!” He tittered nervously, lifting his hat to reveal a gift he had prepared in advance while waiting for them to arrive, a plate of his famous spaghetti, with an extra special Papyrus twist. The human accepted it and took a small bite, scrunching their face up in an expression Papyrus had never seen before. Such a passionate expression! They must really love his cooking- and by extension: himself, the Great Papyrus. 

“HUMAN...IT’S CLEAR TO ME NOW...YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!” he’d blurted out, covering his mouth in shock. Papyrus had never met someone who cared so much about him. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. Everything they did, and said..was it all for his sake? But he wanted them to be happy too… With his soul twitching nervously behind his rib cage, the skeleton knew it was time. There was only one thing left to do.   
  
“IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS! IT’S TIME….THAT I TOLD YOU HOW I TRULY FEEL….” Papyrus had to stop and think about this as his voice shook. This date…it certainly hadn’t gone how he was expecting it to. He was hoping feelings would blossom forth the same way when the color tile puzzle did. But, nothing. He felt no warmth, no butterflies in his non-existent stomach, no sense of wholeness like that moment gave. Not like how Mettaton’s shows made him feel. Nothing at all like the color tile puzzle. This was not love.

The skeleton began to sweat and gulped uneasily. He didn’t want to lose his new friend, but he had to be honest. With a heavy sigh, Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“I’M… I’M SORRY….I JUST DON’T FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU.” He admitted. “I...I TRIED VERY HARD TO!” But he felt just the same as before.   
  
Words could not express his relief when the human smiled and patted his hand, a sign they were more than happy to just remain friends. That was just as good in the skeleton’s book! Everything had worked out just fine in the end, and best of all: He had a new friend! Now his friend count wasn’t stagnant! He had to tell Undyne about this!

He would meet his true love someday, and he would know it when he found them. With determination in his soul, and a newfound feeling of vigor, he headed off towards Waterfall, singing the song that kept popping up in his head,  
  
_"My wish into the lonely night sky, came true,_

_When the heavens opened and the angels gave me you._

_I pray this be not a dream_

_But your love proves what I see_

_Your smile, laugh, and love are all I need..."_

_____________________________________________

Sans, for once, was at his station, waiting for the kid to pass by. At this point, he lost count how many resets occurred. That’s not what worried him though. What worried him, was Pap’s singing. How long was Pap doing that? How much did his little brother know?

He stayed quiet for now as he heard his bro head towards the usual spot to meet Undyne. One thing was for sure, he was going to need to watch his bro AND the kid for anything funny.

Heh. Speaking of the kid, here they come now.

Right on schedule…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am MapleSeaBuns! But please, call me Pancake. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. Have a good one bros! ~Pancake


End file.
